


Time Is All We Need

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: An rp I did with my best friend Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Time Is All We Need

“Aa~and finished!,”Bluu piped up,”What’d’you think Dusk?”  
Her tiny shoulder companion chattered and shook his little blue mohawk, complimenting.  
She finished making apple cupcakes after taking four tries. Three cupcakes managed to survive and she wanted to satisfied Leo since apples are his favorite snack. Dusk tries to sneak a nibble but Bluu was too quick, nudging him away with her hand.  
“No, Dusk!,”she warned with a giggle,”These are Leo's only!” She boxed the treats then placed in a bag. Bluu covered most of the mess from her kitchen before grabbing Dusk, her gift and her keys then stepped out her apartment. 

Raph was at the lair with his brothers practicing his punches with one of their stabled dummies as he waits for their pizza to arrive for lunch.

Dana was bringing the guys some pizza for lunch. She had a huge crush on Raph and she wanted to tell him how she felt about him. She made it to the lair and called the guys over.

Leo was in the dojo meditating as he then heard that and he got up and walked over to Dana.

Bluu was on her way to her usual route to the brothers’ lair. She heads to a small alley then climbs down a manhole when no one detected her. Her tail helped hold her bag as she carefully climbed with Dusk sitting on her head.

Mikey can already smell the herbal and cheese galore before his brothers could. He leap-frogged Raph which annoyed him and chased after him then stopped when he saw Dana at the door. Raph slips and crashed into Mikey at the doorway but try acting cool by saying,”Dana!! Uhh...Koff! Koff! Good to see you here!”

On her way to the lair, April came out of a corner. “A-April-chan!,”Bluu cried started.  
“Hey! Sorry did i scare you?,”she asked.  
“Kinda!”  
Bluu chuckled then noticed a strange staff April was holding.  
“What's that?,”she asked.  
“Something I found from Lil’ Tokyo,”April replied, “I was going to show the guys and see if Donnie can tell what is but It's kinda cool, right?”  
“It is,” Bluu smiled at the shiny trinket.

Dana set the pizza boxes down and she opened them and had a slice.  
“H-Hey R-Raph. How're you?”

Leo sensed that April and Bluu were here and he went by the entrance to the lair and smiled when he saw Bluu. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her hugging her tightly to him.

Bluu gasped and her heart almost did a somersault out of her throat. Just at that moment she bear-hugged her gift, crushing the surviving cupcakes of baking mayhem into fluffy mush. 

He shrugged, smirking one of his famous sly one fang smirks and said,”The usual...working out, beating up crime, y’know just--!”  
“Well Well WELL!,”Mikey cried and snatched thebox of pizza.  
“Pizza is HERE~!”

“Mikey! That's for the rest of us too!,”Don cried  
Raph was about to go after Mikey with Don until he pushed to ground.

Dana tackled Raph to the ground and began straddling him rubbing his ripped physique. She nuzzled him and said I love you Raph to him.

Leo picked her up grinning carrying her back to the lair and asked her, “who’re the cupcakes for Bluu?”

“U-Uh well...um,”she started as her cheeks pinched red.  
She looked at the mess on her shirt and arms then at Leo.  
“It's for… no one...I actually... um... wanted Mikey to test it.”  
She lied but with a hint of sadness.

Raph grinned wider and gave up on the pizza to give Dana a kiss.

Dana’s eyes widened and she started to moan softly into the kiss kissing him back.

Leo could sense that she was lying. He cupped her chin making her look at him and said, “they were for me weren't they? Here I want to try one,” he said. And with that he took a piece of one and ate it and he churred in pleasure.  
“It's really good Bluu! You know apples are my favorite snack!”

Bluu couldn't believe it. Her big teal eyes batted in disbelief and her jaw hung slightly until her tiny Tanuki pet helped close it for her.

“Hey guys check out what I got!,”April called, showing the staff she carried.  
Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at it.  
“Wow this is ancient and neat too,”Don said stepping closer to inspect it.

Dana stopped blushing beet red still on Raph and looked up at the staff.

Leo nuzzled her hugging her tightly to him and confessed, “I love you Bluu. I always have. I just never knew if you would love me back or not,” he said sadly.

Bluu's heart race 25 miles an hour when she heard him say that. She almost forgot to breath and tried choking out the words she wanted to say.  
“Leo…I can't belie--I m-mean,”she began turning,”I lo--”

“Mikey!,”Raphs voice rang at the moment then mikey split through the two with the trinket in his.  
“That Scepter’s not a toy!,”Don cried afterwards.  
“Finder's keepers,”Mikey laughed,”Losers--!”  
Suddenly he set something off the staff making it shift then light up.  
“Uuh… I didn't do it!”

All three brothers charged after him for the trinket but it was too late. The four turtles disappeared leaving the three girls with shock and confusing on their faces.

Future Dana was currently being imprisoned by future Shredder and she was in a cage over boiling lava.

Leo and his brothers somehow traveled to the future and they landed in future New York City. He groaned in pain from the fall looking around his new surroundings.

“Alright! This what I'm talking about!,”Raph grinned staring at himself. His arms were ripped big and powerful and so was his chest and legs. His brothers shared the same feature both were amazed but also confused. 

A kunoichi with a familiar ringtail tried her best to fight shredder until he free her but she could barely keep Shredder down without getting knocked down from his barbaric blows.  
“Give it up filthy Wench!,”he roared monstrously then threw her against the wall. Luckily her tail gripped hold of a metal bar from a water tower to prevent her smack dab on the brickwall.

Dana was thinking there was no hope for her so she said her final goodbyes to Bluu telling her she loves her as the chains holding the cage up were breaking and she was slipping.

Leo looked at his form as he too was ripped and big and powerful from head to toe.  
“Uh guys where are we?!” he asked them.

“Hang on Dana!,”she yelled,”I'm coming!!”  
She dashed towards Shredder with high speed from her strong legs. Her companion clung to her arm then turned into a metal glove. She reals her iron fist back ready to fire a punch to devil's silver face.

“Don't know, “Don said furrowing his brow at the Scepter then something caught his attention and glanced east.  
“You hear that?! Its coming over to that direction! “

Dana was now slipping as the cage started slipping and she was about to go into the lava.

Leo sensed something was amiss at shredder’s place so he told them to follow him.

Bluu watches helplessly as she sees her friend hanging onto the dangling cage while she was left to hang with Shredders hand on her throat.  
“You think you can stop me?!,” Shredder sneered wickedly,”You should've went home girl!”  
He slams her down on the floor then stomped on her shoulder dislocating it.  
Bluu shrieked in pain and her partner trembled on her back.

“Hurry!!,”Raph yelled,”I can hear Bluu’s voice!”  
With only five more buildings to leap through the ninja speed, it was only a matter of minutes before they reach Shredder’s fortress.

Dana’s fingers slipped and she started to fall as her screams were being heard.

Leo crashed down from the roof and roundhouse kicked shredder off of his girl.  
“Get away from her!” he shouted.

The weight from that metal foot lifted off Bluu's chest and left arm. She grunts then rolls on her feet.

The rest of the brothers arrived at the scene just as they spotted Dana falling off a cage from the ceiling.  
“Don! A boost!,”Raph cried.  
The purple clad ninja didn't argue. Both the turtles ran past shredder then Don pulled out his staff for Raph to grab then swung him towards the fiery pit.  
Raph held on to the bo staff and grabbed Dana's foot lifting her upright and clung her by her hip.

Dana looked up and saw her crush Raph and she gasped holding tightly onto him.  
“R-Raph?! I-Is that you?”

Leo started walking towards shredder and beat him up so badly and kicked and fought him that he landed in the lava instead and that killed him.

“One and only babe!,”he smiled.  
As Shredder screamed above their heads and tumbling down into the hot melting iron, Don helped pull the two out and Mikey ran up to them and hugged with relief.  
“Well that took care of Shred-head didn't it?”

“Took you guys long,”Bluu answered softly holding her bruised shoulder as Dusk began to carefully lick her wound. 

Dana was so relieved that she kissed Raph all over his face as she cried.

Leo turned to help Bluu and he picked her up bridal style taking her back to wherever she lived.

Bluu gasped and winced in pain a little.  
She tries to bare it with a smile and laughed,”Where were you guys? Out having tea parties??”

Raph was surprised but was happy to kiss her back.  
“And knight in shining armour wins a kiss from the fare maiden!,”Mikey joked.  
Raph chuckled then stopped and realized Leo and Bluu's disappearance.  
“Where'd Leo and Bluu go?,”he asked,”Aren't we supposed to figure out how to get home? “  
Don sighed,”He's leaving to help heal Bluu, I guess, but let's get back to the lair. Maybe there's some stuff at home that can help figure this weird reality.”

Dana clung onto Raph holding onto him for dear life. She loved him and said, “Raph I love you so much!” she said nuzzling him.

Leo took her back to the lair and once he was there he helped relocate her shoulder as he put it back into place with a pop sound.

“Aah! Oww!,”she cried flinching afterwards from the sharp sting that was left to fade from her arm. Dusk whimpered with concern but she pet him reassure she was fine.  
“Thanks Leo.”

He pulled away just to help her climb on his back and said,”Hey, I love you too and you don't have to worry anymore. I won't let anything happen to you, ok?”

Dana then blushed her cheeks flushed bright red and she clung onto his shell and nodded.  
“Where’ve you been? Also why do you look younger?”

Leo smiled at her and mumbled a you’re welcome and he hugged her tightly to him and said, “I thought I almost lost you! Don’t ever scare me like that again! Why do you look older Bluu?” he asked her.

Bluu furrowed her brows at him then she chuckled, “Oh C'mon! Did someone hit you guys too hard with a brick or something?”

Raph didn't answer. He glanced at his brothers for support on a random story. And Mikey was the first to come up with one.  
“We were experimenting on beauty products and stuff!,”he piped up,”Gotta get rid of those early wrinkles before this season!!”  
Don face palmed then told everyone to follow him.

Dana frowned not once for a minute believing him. Something was not right here and she was determined to find out what that was.

Leo looked at her with seriousness in his masked eyes not once thinking that what she said was funny or humorous.  
“I’m serious Bluu. What happened to you and where are we?”

Bluu blinked then concern printed back on her face.  
“L-Leo? ,”she asked with worry in her voice,”Wh-what are you talking about? Are you ok?”

They came down from a building just so that the group won't be spotted before they climbed a manhole and walked along the way home. Of course Don and Raph climbed down first to check the sewers in case while Mikey watched Dana for a moment.  
“Raph,”Don whispered looking around.  
“What?,”he asked.  
“Don't tell Dana where we really came from, if I'm correct it may tatter with all realities. Please you can't tell her anything!”  
“Fine!”  
Don calls Mikey and Dana to climb down next then started walking deep into the sewers. 

Dana climbed down then started to walk right next to Raph staying by his side.  
“Raph do I look old to you?” she asked him.

Leo nodded and said, “yeah I’m perfectly ok. I’m worried about you! What happened to you and what year is it?! How old are you right now?!”

She sighed then answered, “It's almost the 30th century. And over that time, I trained more while you guys did everything you can to save the universe and such.”  
She stops looking at Leo. Her facial expression changes again as holding something for a really long while. 

He looks and checked what she meant.  
“Nah, you're still the same cute girl I knew back then!,”he said rubbing her back.

Dana looked up at him sighed and nodded.  
“I’m now 35 Raph.”

Leo looked at Bluu. She didn’t answer his question.  
“How old are you Bluu?” he asked again.

“36 years old,”she said. 

“And still haven't age a bit!”  
He kissed her cheek and held her waist the rest of the way to the lair. Don unlocked the large stone door and it open revealing April who was walking by. She was startled but then saw Dana and the turtles.  
“April!,”Mikey called waving his arms.

Dana rubbed his ripped physique as she blushed wanting him to dominate her and pound her senseless.

Leo nodded and looked over and saw everyone else in the lair and smiled at Dana and his brothers.

April waved at the brothers as if nothing was out of the ordinary then Mikey hugged her and Don couldn't help but blush from April new figure.  
Of Course, Raph noticed and rolled his eyes before shoving his brother closer to April.

“Dana are you ok?,”Bluu asked as walked up to her and hugged her.

Dana excused herself and unknowingly ran into Raph’s room sitting down on his bed.

Leo walked over to Bluu and turned her face to his and tried to kiss her on her lips.

“No!,”she cried pulling herself away.  
Surprisingly no one in the room noticed, but Bluu was still embarrassed and she turned to her bedroom.

Curiously Raph followed leaving the rest of his brothers to chat with April. “Dana?,”he asked walking in, “Are you ok?” 

Dana tried to contain it but she couldn’t. She orgasmed on Raph’s bed through her clothes and became wet. She blushed looking away from him.

Leo ran after her and grabbed her making her look at him.  
“Whatever you think is wrong! I love you Bluu and only you! I always have!”

“But you're still with Karai!,”she cried out which she really didn't mean. Bluu grabbed her mouth even though it was too late and blushed.

His jaw nearly dropped to the floor but he quickly closed. Raph walked up to her and reassured nothing she did was wrong, kissing her lovingly. 

Dana separated from his lips as she cried looking away from him.  
“Look at me I’m so pathetic. I’m a 35 year old woman who’s still lusting after you and crushing on you like some virgin schoolgirl,” she muttered as she sobbed.

Leo cupped her cheeks in his hands and made her look up into his masked eyes.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about but I never and will never love Karai. I love you and only you!” and with that he kissed her lips passionately.

She jumped from the kiss. Her eyes slowly grew misty threatening to form tears which she prayed wouldn't pour out.

Raph said nothing instead he pushed her down by her hips knocking her flat on her back so the her thighs were spread apart in front of Raph.

Dana noticed this and whimpered blushing.  
“Wh-what’re you doing Raph?”

Leo held her tightly against him rocking her back and forth cradling her in his arms as he deepened the kiss.

From any guy who would kiss Bluu she'd fight them off without a second thought. But Leo's kiss was different. It was rare to feel like your heart burning up in flames from inside but still breathing. Tears finally broke their way through.

“What I've should've done years ago, “he answered low and huskily. Raph can smell sweet aroma from her womanhood wanting eat her at an instant. But he had to savor every last inch of her as he could. Raph began kissing and sucking her thighs.

Dana let out some moans and whimpers as she arched her back.

Leo wiped away her tears licking and kissing them as he trailed his lips to her neck marking her skin with hickeys.

He stopped for a moment realizing the door to his bedroom was loud enough to hear Mikey, April and Don talking. Quickly he got and closed it shut before kneeling back down for business. 

“Leo...A-Aah!,”she whined. Bluu trembled from his touch. 

Dana looked up at him blushing as she mumbled cutely, “y-you’re still sexy and hot as ever Raph!”

Leo went down further trailing hickeys across her shoulders and groped her breasts.

Bluu whimpered. The more Leo continue the more it felt like she'll melt until she's a complete puddle. Her legs won't support her for long. They stepped backwards until her legs can touch the bed. 

He smirked at her showing the same fang smile before pulling her panties away and kissing her flower petals.

Dana held onto his arms as her body twitched in pleasure arching her back.

Leo took her clothes off and he latched his mouth onto a nipple swirling his tongue around the bud making it harden as he tweaked the other.

“Hnngh! L-Leo! Leo please,”she breathed as her eyes closed shut. Her hands rubbed at his solid arms begging for more. 

He sucked at them some more as he wander his index finger for her tiny jewel. 

“Ahh Raph!!!” Dana whimpered out in delight as she rubbed his plastron.

“Please what?” Leo churred against her skin sucking on the other nipple now.

“Just...Um”  
She bit her bottom lip as she was losing her train of thought.

He stopped again this time towering over her without leaving his hand on her folds watching in a better view of her blush helplessly. 

Dana moaned wantonly and loudly as she rubbed his crotch.

Leo sucked on her ruby rubbing it with his thumb as he rubbed her hips up and down.

It created a sharp pleasure that gripped her by her spine. She opened eyes and they darted down at Leo in shock at his actions. Bluu gripped the sheets barely gazing at him.

Her touch raised ice cold chills up and down his spine. Raph looked stunned at first but raised an eyebrow at her.

Dana looked up at him blushing as she wanted more.

Leo fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her as he delved his tongue deep into her.

“Leo! Uungh!!,”she cried. Her toes curled on his back as her legs were flung helplessly over his shoulders.

He didn't refuse. Raph kissed her then down at her neck as took his gear off. 

Dana sighed.  
“Raph leave your gear on!”

Leo ate her out as he rubbed and stroked along her lining.

“Fine,”he chuckled. He puts it back on then took his member out instead. 

Bluu let out sweet moaning now, not baring to hold it in.

Dana got excited as she saw his dick in all its glory.

Leo took his tongue and his fingers out of her as he rammed himself into her.

Her virginity struck her with a wave of pain and she gasped, “Wait, I'm--Aaugh!”.  
Bluu resisted at first, trying to push herself away.

It throbbed for Dana’s womanhood. Raph licked his finger to lubricate himself before entering her.

Dana moaned softly in pain and in pleasure as she arched her back.

Leo stopped as he stayed still inside her giving her time to adjust to him.

She winced at his size but soon calmed herself, whimpering him to continue. 

“Gawd your tight!,”Raph groaned. He gave small thrusts to test if she was ok even though his animal instincts begged otherwise. 

Dana moaned softly and mewled reassuring him it was ok.

Leo started to thrust faster harder and deeper into her as he growled.

She moaned his name several times over as her body slowly rocked underneath him.

He kissed at her neck and shoulders then moved his hips a little faster.

Dana whimpered and groaned slightly arching her back gripping his shoulders.

Leo rammed into her grounding his hips against hers as he groaned from the pleasure at how tight she was.

“Leo...you feel s-so...good!,”Bluu sighed.  
She gripped at his shoulders otherwise she fear she'll fall deep in a trance.

He pushed himself deeper into her womb nonstop. Her virgin walls crumble and fit him perfectly wanting to take in her warmth each time he pulled halfway out then back inside. 

Dana wrapped her legs around his waist as she rubbed his shoulders.

Leo bit her neck marking her as his mate as he thrusted roughly into her.

Once he nibbled past her collarbone, his mouth found her perky peek and gave the nipple a suck.

Her moan was a short shriek which amused Leo more then her body jerked harder.

Dana held his head closer to her chest as she arched her back.

Leo reached her g spot pounding vigorously into it multiple times. 

“Leo! Leo… I'm… I'm--!!”  
Her words came to a halt in her throat as she held her breath for a moment. Bluu's claws pierced into Leo's flesh as she orgasmed.

He grabbed her other breast as he licked at the first, teasing them and twitching them. His shaft poked from below Dana’s stomach now that he thrusting into her like an animal.

Dana screamed his name in pleasure and arched her back.

Leo released his seeds into her after thrusting into her one last time before pulling out of her.

She panted and felt too numb to move. Sweat drenched at her tone curvy body.

He lets go of her breasts then switched to the next one but never broke his rhythm. Raph was close to meet his high and he wanted to share to no one but Dana.

Dana was near her peak as she moaned softly some more arching her back.

Leo nuzzled her neck as he kissed her all over her face to show her how much he loved her.

Bluu found his hand which rested on her cheek and kissed back along with a smile spread across her face.  
“Leo, I've always been in love with you, “she said,”Even when you and Karai were together for four years. All I could do was train hard and be stronger for you. “

He towered over her with both hands over her shoulders and thrusts until the bed squeaked and he was dragged on edge before he finally climaxed.

Dana orgasmed and it collided with his as she moaned and groaned.

Leo looked at her with a confused expression on his face.  
“I was with Karai? Why would I ever date her? I don’t love her I love only you.”

“Then why did you choose her? It's because she's smarter, stronger...beautiful?”  
She looked sad as if she was about to grab her clothes and leave but she couldn't. Bluu didn't want to abandon this warmth she finally earned.

Raph grunts then pulled himself out once he finished. He rest next to Dana to catch his breath. 

Dana panted breathing heavily as she looked over at Raph and nuzzled him.

Leo still looked at her confused.  
“I was never with Karai. You’re more beautiful and smarter than she ever will be!”

Bluu turned away bashfully again.

He kissed at her head while combing at her hair with his three finger.  
“I love you,”he said under his breath 

Dana smiled and rubbed his plastron kissing him all over his face before falling asleep.

Leo nuzzled her neck churring happily as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him falling asleep.

Bluu sighed and hugged at him before falling asleep. 

The next morning Dana woke up and yawned thinking what happened last night was all a dream.

Leo woke up with Bluu still in his arms and he smiled at her kissing her cheek.

She stirred a little brushing her legs around his. Bluu moaned in her sleep then slowly open her eyes.

Raphs arms told her otherwise as they wrapped her securely to his chest as he snore lightly in her hair.

Dana looked over at his sleeping face and smiled snuggling against him.

Leo smiled at her nuzzling her neck slightly and lovingly and said morning sweetie.

“Morning, Leo, “she grinned as she rubbed her eyes then nuzzled back for warmth.

Their foreheads touched and Raph continued to stay sound asleep softly brushing his breath against her face now.

Dana moaned softly looking at his sleeping face as she wrapped her leg around Raph’s.

Leo rubbed her inner thighs and her hips up and down as he kissed her all over her face.

She chuckled but moaned. Her naked body was brought underneath him to press together with his.

He moved his head again in his sleep, this time his lips were able to reach Dana’s.

Dana started to blush beet red her cheeks flushed as she kissed him back.

Leo churred and chirped as he brought his lips to her ear and sucked on it.

“Leo...Mmm!”  
Bluu massaged his scalp and back of his neck brushing her claw-like fingers up and down until she gave him chills. 

He hummed in his sleep but he didn't move as if kissing in his sleep. The longer they kissed the more he gain consciousness and soon, he opened his eyes.

Dana smiled into the kiss mumbling, “good morning sleepyhead,” she chuckled.

Leo then smirked and stopped teasing her for a only a second before slapping her butt cheeks.

“Same to you, babe,”he answered and kissed her forehead then reached for her rear to squeeze.

She gasped then fought him playfully.

Dana whimpered and gasped and squeaked softly as she blushed.

Leo smiled and then smirked kissing her lips softly and passionately.

Bluu sighed as the kiss melted her away.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Slept well? I should know.”  
Then he brushed his beak against her neck nuzzling at soft bare body.

Dana moaned softly in pleasure as she nodded and she rubbed his crotch.

Leo deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

He let out a shaky breath as her small fingers brushed beneath his stomach. “Mmm,”he said,”Some one's ready for another round?”

Bluu blushed as she felt a tongue brush against her jawline, demanding entrance. She wasted no time with hesitation, she opened her mouth and draw Leo's tongue in her hot mouth. 

Dana shook her head no getting embarrassed as she looked away from him.

Leo slipped his tongue into her eager ready mouth and he started to french kiss her.

When she exposed her throat, Raph took this opportunity and kissed and nibbled at it.

She muffled his name while their heads tilt in several different angles.

Dana moaned and mewled softly laying down.

Leo started to nip and suck hickeys on her neck creating hickeys in his wake.

A soft moan rippled from her throat again as well as wave of chills running down her body.

He added teeth in order to mark his mate and his hands began to rub her hips.

Dana moaned and whimpered softly as she arched her back.

Leo traveled down sucking and nibbling hickeys across her shoulders.

Bluu can feel herself turning on the further Leo went. She almost started drowning in lust all over again but suddenly the door burst open and Mikey's smiling face appeared behind.  
“Good Morning!,”he cried,”Who's hungry for omelets!?”

He rolled on top of her and kissed lips drawing tongue while his hands were busy. 

Dana moaned softly into the kiss and she sucked on his tongue French kissing him.

Leo sighed and growled lowly telling Mikey to get the hell out as he cradled her to him possessively.

Bluu was supposed embarrassed she almost had a heart attack. Since she was locked in Leo's arms, all she can do was hide her face in his chest as her body scorched red.

He knew she'd never refuse and to make sure, he began to grind his hips against Dana in slow teasing strokes as possible. 

Dana began to mewl and groan loudly as she bucked her hips into his.

Leo sighed and got up as he got dressed and he told Bluu to come on so they can eat breakfast.

Bluu pouts when his warmth left along with him but she was hungry too and got up looking for a top and underwear. 

He grunts then heat gave his shaft form placing it on top of her entrance. 

Dana nodded giving him the ok to enter her. She wanted him inside of her badly.

Leo waited for her by his door to his bedroom and smiled at her looking at her up and down.

She found her underwear and her pet Dusk gave her a t-shirt before climbing on her shoulder. Bluu walked out and noticed Leo was staring.

Raph smirked and gladly pushed himself inside.  
He sighed and growled as he moved his hips.

Dana shivered and twitched in delight as she arched her back.

“Looking sexy there Bluu,” Leo practically churred to her as he smirked.

Bluu grinned and gave him an innocent wink.

He dove his head into her breasts while pumping into her core, sucking the rosebuds until milk stream down her body.

Dana moaned and mewled holding his head closer to her chest shivering in passion.

Leo smirked slapped her butt cheeks then walked with her to the kitchen.

She squeaked but happily walked with him. Don n’ April were already in the kitchen waiting for Mikey to finish but Raph and Dana were the only two left out.

He lapped at its sweetness, chirping then thrusting faster.

Dana screamed his name in pleasure scratching his shoulders.

Leo sat down at the table as he pulled out a chair for Bluu.

Bluu accepted the seat and thanked Leo with a kiss. She realized Dana and Raph weren't up yet but she wasn't worried. 

He bit his bottom and his eyes rolled shut. Hearing her moan his name was always like music in his ears that turned him on. Their bodies slapped together loudly until Raph felt himself on edge then climaxed.

Dana orgasmed after reaching her peak her cum colliding with his as she whimpered.

Leo wondered where those two went but he shrugged as he started to eat his breakfast.

Mikey setup plates for everyone then tossed in piles of mushed eggs and cheese in which he calls in omelette. Don lectured him about his creation but Bluu and April didn't mind and laugh then ate.

Once his high drained down he got off her but stroked her soaked folds.

Dana whimpered softly and mumbled, “Raph please!”

Leo just chuckled and looked at Mikey’s creation and just decided to enjoy it as he ate it. 

His only response was licking at her lips. Raph teased her some more then stopped.  
“I think Mikey's up making breakfast, “He said.

Bluu used a smaller plate and put half of her meal on it for Dusk to eat. Dusk looked and climbed off her shoulders to try it while his companion began to eat.

Dana nodded and got up and got dressed. She swayed her hips as she walked to the kitchen.

Leo looked at his family and smiled. He was so happy as he ate and pretty soon he finished eating.

Raph had to sneak a pinch on her buttocks. He squeezed it then made a break for the door.

Bluu liked it when he smiles. She smiled back and finished up her plate. 

Dana whimpered and squeaked then pouted at Raph’s runaway form.

Leo got up and took his and Bluu’s plates to the sink then took her back to his room so they could finish.

When she was taking from the kitchen by her hand, Bluu wanted to protest first but she was gently pushed against for a kiss.

Raph laughed then sat down in front of a plate full of lukewarm cheese eggs. He didn't mind since he worked appetite. 

Dana sat down next to him her face a blushing mess as she started to eat her food.

Leo took her shirt and her bra off sucking and biting on a nipple making it harden as he kneaded the other.

“Leo!,”Bluu whined, rolling her head back as she rubbed his scalp and brought her body closer to him. 

April chuckled and said good morning to Raphael and Dana then left for the lab. 

Dana began to play footsies with Raph under the table smiling at him as she ate.

Leo abandoned that nipple to suck on the other one he just kneaded.

She trembled and moaned.

He turned and gave her a sly smile. Raph knew it was her. He rubbed her thighs while still eating. 

Dana tried so hard to contain her moan as she ate blushing beet red.

Leo took her bottoms and her underwear off as he rubbed and parted her folds sucking on her pussy lips.

Still trapped against the wall, Bluu drew a leg over his back moaning and whimpering for more. 

Raph smirked but stopped tool finish his plate.

Dana then stopped as well.and finished eating her food. She was starving.

Leo fingered her rubbing and stroking along her inner walls.

“Leo...Leo,”she called his name repeatedly. She kept her balance as long as she could from Leo's magic fingers. 

He leaned over to Dana and whispered,”Wanna shower?”

Dana then started to cry and got up running to Raph’s room.

Leo laid her down on his bed and he took his fingers out of her as he got ready to enter her.

This alarmed him. Raph had to see what was wrong so he followed her back in his room.

Bluu prepared herself, looking away while spreading her legs for him.

Dana sat down on his bed and sobbed.

Leo thrusted his shaft into her as he groaned at her tightness.

She gripped his shoulders, biting her bottom lip.

“Dana? Dana what's wrong?,”he asked trying to comfort her. 

“I-I have this feeling that you’re gonna leave me pretty soon!” Dana sobbed.

Leo with each thrust moved faster harder and deeper into her as he growled.

Her moans echoed the room and her small form bucked from every friction Leo put on her body.

“Dana, What are you--?,”then he remembered. Don mentioned him to never tell what was really going on and that they came from the present otherwise the future might corrupt.

“Am I just some toy for you to play around with then once you’re done with me you’re gonna toss me out like trash?!” Dana shouted.

Leo grounded his hips against hers as he could feel the heat emanating from her body their hips slapping against each others.

She licked at her lips whimpering for lust. Even though he was well determine to drill into her core, she hoped he never stopped. 

“No babe not you! Never!”  
He grabbed her and turned around to face him before pulling her into his arms. 

“Then why do I feel this way?!” Dana said crying into his chest.

Leo pounded into her hidden flower then hit it with everything he had with the last of his energy.

Bluu held her breath as her eyes grew wide. A sharp orgasm ripped through and forced her head back revealing stars flying around her vision. 

“You don't have to because I'll never stop loving you Dana!”  
He hugged her tighter rubbing her head.

“You love me but you’re gonna leave me and never come back!” Dana said trying to get out of his bear hug.

Leo felt his climax roll and collide with hers spilling his seeds into her slipping out of her panting.

Bluu climbed onto his chest and kissed him lovingly.

“No I won't,”he cried not letting go.

Dana looked up at him with tear stained eyes and she sniffled.

Leo churred and purred into the kiss kissing her back.

Then Raph kissed her, rubbing the tears away.

“I love you Leo,”she murmured between their makeout session. 

Dana kissed him back but passionately.

“I love you too Bluu,” Leo said smiling at her.

Bluu smiled then broke the kiss to crawl down to his crotch. She stared at his swollen member then at him with a different look now.

“I love you, Dana,”he murmured as they molded their lips together.

Dana smiled into the kiss as she moaned into the kiss kissing him back.

Leo smirked looking down at her and he laid down on his back on his bed readying for her.

First she stroke, rubbing him until he stiffen into a rock-hard shaft. Next she replaced her hand with her mouth wrapping the the tip before the rest of his length.

He toyed with her tongue for while before slipping his fingers inside her to tease.

Dana moaned and mewled softly eliciting more moans shivering.

Leo began to growl and he churred loudly as he smirked up at her.

Bluu sucked and licked at him. She started slow then fast. Slow then fast.

He thrusted his fingers back and forth while he sucked on her neck again.

Dana moaned loudly as she mumbled his name.

Leo growled grunted and groaned as he arched his back.

She loved his cute actions and decided to go further continuing but allowing half of him in her mouth.  
“Leo...Mmm...Leo,”She murmured.

“Quiet babe or do you want them to hear ya?,”he whispered. He bites hard and tormented her clit with his thumb as he pumped her.

“B-but Raph!” Dana said as she moaned softly arching her back from ecstasy.

Leo was close to coming into her mouth as he moaned loudly.

But Bluu didn't not until he released. Some of it ran in and she choked out most of it.

He grabbed her face and kissed her in rough kiss. Raph can tell she was about to burst the way her womb hugged at his fingers again.

Dana kissed him back just as passionately and she orgasmed.

Leo panted heavily after he climaxed into her mouth.

She got some of it down but choked out the rest. Then she looked up at him with a smirked as she stroke him one last time. 

“Damn Babe,”Raph chuckled. He took his fingers out and sucks it off, purring.

Dana blushed as her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink.

Leo growled at her churring loudly.

Bluu stopped for moment and crawled on his chest to give him a kiss before rubbing at his member one last time.

“Would you like a shower?,”Raph asked after he finished.

Dana nodded as she looked up at him and blushed.

Leo growled and then bit down on her neck marking her again.

“A-Ah!,”it took her off guard but she settled down trembling and purring. 

Without a minute to lose she was already scooped in his arms and he carried her into the bathroom.

Dana squeaked as she looked up at him as her cheeks flushed.

Leo then lapped up the blood as he churred.

Raph smirked. When closed the door behind them he set her down then went to the spout and turned the hot water. Then he stepped in taking Dana’s wrist luring her under the water.

Bluu smiled and sighed happily.

Dana then started to wash his body.

Leo then rubbed her hips up and down.

Raph did the same but rear first.

Bluu nuzzled his neck again as well as rubbing his chest. 

Dana started to moan softly as she continued to wash him.

Leo churred and chirped as he rubbed her inner thighs.

“L-Leo,”she whined.

He massage her hips, coating it with thick suds. Raph captured her lips during the process. 

Dana moaned into the kiss kissing him back rubbing his shoulders with a bath sponge.

Leo smirked as he slapped her butt cheeks and he groped them roughly.

“Aah! Baby!,”she cried.

“Mmm,”he smirked. Raph reached for her breasts after he finished her stomach.

Dana moaned and mewled loudly in the shower.

Leo then made hickeys on her butt cheeks still groping them.

“L-Leo,”She moaned, “Th-That tickles!!”

Raph latched his mouth on her throat as finished scrubbing her.

Dana screamed his name loudly from the pleasure.

Leo then stopped got up and went to go hide as he smirked.

“Huh? Leo?”  
Bluu glanced behind her and looked around the now vacant room. When she couldn't find him, Bluu got up again.

He smirked then grab her by her rear hoisting her up and balancing her on his groin.

“R-Raph?! Wh-what’re you doing?!” Dana squeaked and gasped.

Leo hid in the sewers waiting for the perfect chance to strike.

She had no trouble finding him. His scent pointed outside the lair and she followed.

“Nothing,”he said, smirking. His half-shell emerged under her tapping at her from the tip. 

“Ahh R-Raph please!” Dana said whimpering as she started to beg.

Leo was hanging onto a wall in the sewers waiting to pounce on his prey.

She was just around the corner about to call Leo's name again. 

He raised her up the lure her onto his shaft, keeping his member steady with his free hand.

“Raph please just enter me already!” Dana said pouting cutely.

Leo then took this opportunity to jump down tackling her to the ground as he smirked.

Bluu shrieked then yelled,”Leo!” She couldn't but laugh a little and brought his face to hers for another kiss.

He enter her with ease and already wanting to pound her living senses.

Dana moaned out his name as she gripped his shoulders.

Leo churred into the kiss as he kissed her deeper and passionately.

She blushed. Their lips molded a little together and the sound of her sweet moans softly grew.

Raph bounced her up and down using the wall to keep his balanced and pound her roughly. 

Dana screamed his name as she scratched his shoulders. God she loved him.

Leo kissed her roughly then he pushed his tongue past her lips to french kiss her.

“M-Mmm!,”she responded. Her finger toy with the twin tails of his bandana nonstop.

“Yeah! Get it Baby!,”he growled. Even though Raph could care less, the sound of the running shower drown their affair. He wasn't going to stop not while he had one more loaded in the tank.

Dana gripped his shoulders as she moved her hips as best she should along his as she groaned.

Leo started to entwine his tongue with hers as he french kissed her sucking on her tongue.

Bluu let him toy with her as well, fishing out her tongue then sucking down like candy leaving her mouth to gasp.

His lengthy member grew thick and hard again at each pump.

Dana elicited another moan as she gripped the shower walls.

Leo then wrestled with her tongue for dominance to show her who’s boss.

She whimpered then rubbed her hands against his back. 

Raph groaned, pounding deep in her womb.

Dana reached her orgasm coming heavily around him.

Leo then came out on top as he smirked groping her butt cheeks slapping them growling.  
“You’re mine Bluu!”

“You sure, daddy?,”she asked sugary.

Raph came a minute late but burst inside, rolling his high inside her. 

Dana moaned as she panted heavily.

Leo nodded smirking as he bit her neck drawing blood.

“Ooh, Leo!,’she cried, jolting a bit .

“Feeling dirty all over again?”  
He set her down carefully.

“N-no Raph why?” Dana asked him.

Leo then lapped up the blood with his wet muscle.

Bluu’s whimpers continue mentioning to Leo that he's the dominant male. She even kiss and licked the side of his face to remind him.

Raph laughed. He stared down the mess he made running between her legs.

“C-Can you clean me up Raph?” Dana asked him.

Leo growled and kissed her all over her face rubbing her thighs up and down.

Bluu hummed as her body turned hot again.

Raph smirked and knelt down to clean her up using his tongue.

Dana softly made little moans and mewls her body feeling it.

Leo then bit and sucked on her ear as he grinned at her.

“Aah! L-Leo… not m-my ears!,”she cried. Her flower wasn't only spot sensitive. She grabbed his shoulders to try and keep him steady.

He forced her against the wall as he dove deep. Raph even stroked himself feeling turned on from this position.

Dana arched her back wrapping her legs around his head.

Leo then chuckled and stopped feigning hurt but with a wicked smirk on his face.

Bluu sighed with relief. She didn't realize his dark smile until it was too late. 

He swirled his tongue around, curling it against her core as he stroke faster. 

Dana gripped the shower walls arching her back screaming his name wantonly.

Leo flipped her over onto her stomach kissing everywhere on her back.

Bluu squeaked then moaned as her body quakes.

Her walls slow closed after he licked her clit and folds. He dug in again as he was close to climaxing.

Dana moaned and arched her back again scratching his shoulders.

Leo gently nipped and nibbled with his teeth hickeys all over her back.

Her back hunched sometimes where she held her breath.

He released again and could taste white sweetness running onto his tongue. 

Dana looked up at him then she wanted to taste a sample of his mutant turtle cum.

Leo then stopped doing what he was doing altogether and smirked at her.

A questioning look pasted on her face then she turned around to pout at him.

Raph gulped down her sweetness not expecting this but he was already knocked on his back.

Dana tackled him to the ground as she straddled him and she lapped up his cum humming in delight.

Leo smirked at her then said, “wanna take a shower with me cherry blossom?”

“Dana!?,”he began. He really hadn't seen this side of Dana and probably the first to discover it. 

Bluu’s brows rose up and smile almost tug across her face. She said sure then got up with Leo.

Dana sucked on his shaft cleaning it from any drops of his juices that dare coated his member.

Leo raced her to the other bathroom and turned on the water taking off his gear except for his mask.

Raph eyes widen then his mouth slightly gaped later moaning.  
“Dana...Dana, “he grunted. 

Bluu wasted no time. In a matter of seconds her clothes dropped at her feet. 

Dana stopped and finished it with a loud pop.

Leo got a bath sponge and body wash and started washing her body with it and his hands.

“Damn Dana ...I love you!!”  
He grabbed her face and kiss her again.

Bluu passed the soap onto his body squeezing and rubbing at his muscles.

Dana kissed him back moaning into the kiss rubbing his plastron.

Leo groaned as he rubbed and stroked along her butt cheeks then her breasts.

Bluu winced then whimpered and kept her hands busy.

Raph finished the kiss then got up to clean himself before grabbing some towels for them.

Dana blushed looked at him and smiled her cheeks flushed.

Leo then rubbed her inner thighs up and down as he smiled at her.

She smiled and chuckled innocently. Her hands rubbed more soap across his body and now lower to his groin. 

He kissed her nose then carried her back in the bedroom.


End file.
